herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wasp
|origin = Tales to Astonish #44 |occupation = |skills = |hobby = Designing |goals = Defeat Villains Serve the Avengers Be with Hank Pym (succeeded) |family = |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Amazon Superheroine Heroine who can Fly}} The Wasp (real name Janet van Dyne) is a fictional superheroine appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The Wasp is the partner of Hank Pym (also known as Ant-Man), and later became his wife. Created by the late Stan Lee, the late Jack Kirby and the late Ernie Hart, the character first appeared in Tales to Astonish #44 (June 1963). She is usually depicted as having the ability to shrink to a height of several centimeters, fly by means of insectoid wings, and fire bioelectric energy blasts. She is a founding member of the Avengers as well as a long time leader of the team. The character appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, making a cameo appearance in the 2015 film, Ant-Man and a full apperarance in the 2018 film Ant-Man and the Wasp and 2019 film Avengers: Endgame, played by Michelle Pfeifer. History Background Janet van Dyne debuted in Tales to Astonish #44 (plotted by Stan Lee, scripted by H.E. Huntley, and drawn by Jack Kirby) as Henry "Hank" Pym's partner, becoming the Wasp to avenge the death of her father, scientist Vernon van Dyne. She co-starred in Tales to Astonish from issue #44 to issue #69. She was a founding member of the Avengers, appearing in the first issue and giving the team its name. It is with the Avengers that Janet became most well-known. At first she was the weak link of the team, but later on became one of the smartest and craftiest of its members. Though she takes leaves of absence throughout the series, she is one of the longest active members and has acted as leader of the team for longer than any other member save for Captain America. During her absences from the core Avengers book, Janet appeared in various other publications, including appearing as a main character in Marvel Feature issues #6-10. She has also made sporadic guest appearances in various other books, such as Captain America, Iron Man, and Fantastic Four. Janet became the leader of the Avengers in Avengers vol. 1 #217, a position she held until Avengers vol. 1 #278 save for a brief period where she handed leadership off to the Vision. She then appeared in issue #32 of West Coast Avengers, becoming a full-time member in issue #42. She made occasional appearances in Avengers vol. 3, returning as an active member of the team in issue #27 before resuming leadership duties. She and Captain America became co-leaders of the team starting in issue #38. After the events of "Avengers Disassembled", Janet appeared in the limited series Beyond! before rejoining the Avengers in Mighty Avengers vol. 1 #1-11. She was presumed dead during the events of Secret Invasion in 2008. Wasp returned in the Avengers "End Times" storyline that ran from issue #31 (December 2012) to issue #34 (January 2013). She currently appears as a member of the Avengers Unity Squad in Uncanny Avengers. Biography Early life Janet Van Dyne is the daughter of Dr. Vernon Van Dyne, a renowned scientist, and an unnamed mother, and was born in Cresskill, New Jersey. She is a member of a wealth family, due to her relative Amelia being a successful fashion designer. During her childhood, Janet's mother sustained a traumatic brain injury in a car accident, leaving her in a vegetative state for several years. Janet would eventually see her mother die, and would become a socialite, even dating a soldier of fortune known as Paladin. In addition, Janet would pursue an education in fashion design, taking on the old family business. Meeting Hank Pym Janet met Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym when he was developing his latest invention, a shrinking formula called Pym Particles. Pym crossed paths with Janet after the Committee of Scientific Research and Development rejected his research, as she was approaching the council to get funding for his gamma-ray beam that would allow him to contact other worlds. Janet became smitten by Hank, and asked him out for dinner, but he rejected the offer due to still mourning the loss of his wife. Janet would track Hank down to his home, and the two would start dating in his spare time, as he continued to work on his particles. However, their relationship stopped to a halt when Janet started to press their relationship further, with Hank telling her that he was still grieving over the loss of his wife. Later, Hank became a costumed superhero named Ant-Man, using his Pym particles to shrink himself and using ants to help him, and Janet deduced his identity. Becoming the Wasp Dr. Vernon Van Dyne was murdered by the Creature from Kosmos, bringing it from another world through his gamma-ray beam device. Janet discovered his body, and sought Hank's assistance in finding her fathers killer. There are two accounts on the events that followed: Hank revealed his secret identity to Janet, and she underwent an experiment to implant the wasp's antenna and wings that hew as working on, to her body with an outfitted costume with Pym particles. Pym called her the Wasp and the two agreed to work together, and they seemingly vanquished the creature during a battle. Despite Wasp disobeying Ant-Man's orders, and professing her love for him, he allowed her to remain his partner. In the second account, Janet convinced Hank to let her undergo an experiment that endowed her with Wasp powers, and the two went to confront the creature. In this recounting, the Wasp took the antidote from Ant-Man and flew up and dump the chemical on creature, destroying it. Though Hank lashed at her for risking her life, he realized that Janet was coming to terms with her father's death when she broke down. Hank proceeded to comfort Janet, and the two remained lovers, having a high, yet tragic marriage in the coming years. Powers and Abilities *'Size-Reduction:' Janet was able to reduce her size due to long-term exposure to Pym Particles, and was able to reduce herself down to dimensions of an insect. Due to reducing her size, she can chose to retrain her standard density, and her strength is increased while shrunk. With this power, the Wasp can infiltrate locations without being noticed and be stealthy. *'Size Addition:' Janet can also grow in size, and it requires rapid increase in body mass from the particles. However, Janet rarely uses this power, due to probably seeing Hank suffer from bodily strains as a side effect of growing. *'Bio-Synthetic Wings:' After having insect wings implanted, Janet could fly at fast speeds and gains superhuman reflexes and agility to evade targets and attacks. In addition, her synthetic wings work when she reduces her size until she reaching her normal height. *'Wasp's Sting:' With the Wasp sting, Janet can generate bio-electric blasts from her hand, and the blasts are capable of cutting through structures and objects. Her sting can hurt a target, being capable of piercing skin and hurting superhuman beings. *'Insect Communication and Control:' Janet can communicate with insects by using her retractable antennae's. Abilities *'Leadership:' Wasp has shown herself to be a capable leader, having led the Avengers at one point in her career. *'Skilled Fashion Designer:' Janet is talented in fashion designing, as she would make new costumes for herself and wear different ones for most missions. Her skills earned her great acclaim in the fashion world, and she would continue to design costume for other superheroes. *'Expert Combatant:' Janet is an expert combatant, and learned a special kind of fighting skills that was created by Hank, which is using their insect size against their enemies by hitting their pressure points. In addition, Janet was trained in martial arts and unarmed combat by Captain America. *'Multilingualism:' Janet is multilingual, being able to speak fluent Spanish, Hungarian, French and Italian. In addition, Janet taught herself to speak the language of the Microverse. Portrayals Films *In Ultimate Avengers films she was voiced by Grey DeLisle, who also voices Daphne Blake in the Scooby-Doo series, Mandy in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Sam Manson in Danny Phantom, Asajj Ventress in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Frankie Foster in Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, Kitty Katswell in T.U.F.F. Puppy, Arkham and Injustice Catwoman, Nova Terra in StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, Jackie Lynn Thomas in Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Lola, Luna, and Lily Loud in The Loud House, Carmelita Fox in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, and Lois Lane in Justice League: Doom. *In Ant-Man and the Wasp and Avengers Endgame, she is portrayed by Michelle Pfeifer, and Hayley Lovitt younger in Ant-Man and its sequel. Pfeifer also played Elvira Hancock in Scarface, and Catwoman in Batman Returns. Television *In The Marvel Super Heroes, she was voiced by the late Peg Dixon, who also voiced Jane Foster, Black Widow, Pepper Potts, Sharon Carter, and many female characters in the show. *In The Avengers: United They Stand, she was voiced by Linda Ballantyne, who also voiced Champ Bear in Care Bares: Big Wish Moive and Care Bares: Journey to Joke-a-lot, Percy the Small Engine in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, and Sailor Moon in the titular 2000s series. *In The Super Hero Squad Show, she was voiced by Jennifer Morrison, who also played Allison Cameron in House, M.D., and Emma Swan in Once Upon a Time. *In Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, she was voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey, who also voiced Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck in Bleach, Sora Takenouchi in Digimon Adventure, Angie Hinomoto and Monitamon in Digimon Fushion, Chōchō Akimichi Ino Yamanaka, Hanabi Hyūga, Konohamaru Sarutobi in the Naruto series, Jazz Fenton in Danny Phantom, Jody Irwin in The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Lori Mackney in What's with Andy?, Jerry Mouse in Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon, Miles "Tails" Prower in the Sonic series and Lego Dimensions. **O'Shaughnessey would voice Wasp again in Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers in the English dub, Marvel Heroes and Disney Infinity 2.0 Edition. *In Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers, she was voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi, who also voiced Navi in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Motion Comics *In the Eternals motion comic, she was voiced by Kelly Sheridan, who also voiced Ukyo Kuonji in Ranma ½, Sango in Inuyasha, Hitomi Kanzaki in The Vision of Escaflowne, Tsukushi Makino in Boys over Flowers, Diana Lombard in Martin Mystery, Mammoth Mutt in Krypto The Superdog, Mystique Sonia in Hero: 108, Starlight Glimmer in the My Little Pony series, and Barbie in the direct-to-video and television films. Video Games *In Lego Marvel Super Heroes, she was voiced by Tara Strong, who also voiced Timmy Turner and Poof in The Fairly OddParents, Ben Tennyson in the Ben 10 series, Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Injustice and DC Super Hero Girls Harley Quinn. *In Marvel Avengers Academy, she was voiced by Alexandra Daddario, who also portrayed Annabeth Chase in the Percy Jackson films, Heather Miller in Texas Chainsaw 3D, Blake Gaines in San Andreas, and Summer Quinn in Baywatch. *In Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2, she was voiced by Skye Bennett *In Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order, she was voiced by Kari Wahlgren, who aslo voiced Raine Sage in Tales of Symphonia, Mary Jane Watson in Spider-Man 3, Elika in Prince of Persia, Starfire in Injustice 2, Chloe Carmichael in The Fairly OddParents, Mina Monroe in Bunnicula, and Kitana in Mortal Kombat 11'. Quotes }} Trivia *Ranked 99th on IGN's Top 11 Comic Book Heroes of All Time in 2011. *Ranked 26th in IGN's "The Top 50 Avengers" in 2012. *Ranked 5th greatest Avenger of all time by Marvel.com. *Ranked 94th in Comics Buyer's Guide's "100 Sexiest Women in Comics" list. *Wasp chose the name the Avengers for the team, and also named Vision during their first encounter. Navigation Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Vigilante Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mutated Category:Anime Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Philanthropists Category:Selfless Category:Legacy Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Revived Category:Contradictory Category:Sympathetic Category:Gentle Giants Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Predecessor Category:Merciful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Possessed/Brainwashed